


The devil woman knows it.

by beechee



Series: Dishonor on you, Dishonor on your cow (Dunwall drudgery) [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: DECFANFIC, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beechee/pseuds/beechee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jessamine just grins wickedly at him, and then she's towing him along, and it's all he can do to keep his feet--he lost his heart long ago, and the devil woman knows it."</p><p>Or: Jessamine wants to skate. Corvo's gotta come with her. One problem: he's never skated in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The devil woman knows it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DirtyLittleCopyCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLittleCopyCop/gifts).



"I'm not sure I approve," is probably the first thing that Corvo trusts himself to say, swift on the unspoken tail of 'do you know how many vulnerabilities there are out here' and 'what if you catch cold' 

In true form, Jessamine only sticks out her tongue at him. He dies a little on the inside over how cute it is and how difficult it is to keep his carefully disapproving expression from melting. The furtive glance around first, to make sure no one who shouldn't see their Empress acting childish is looking, only furthers exactly how endearing it is, and Corvo's well and truly screwed when she points to a pair of ice skates in his size leaning against the bench. "I'll be  _fine,_  you'll be with me the whole time." 

Corvo, of course, does not know how to skate.

He doesn't think this is a fact that's slipped his Empress' mind, and it's with a heavy sigh that he eases himself onto the bench, signals over two guards to watch the Empress while he gingerly peels off his boots and attempts to shove his feet into the skates. They fit perfectly, which only serves to increase his irritation. (Only serves to increase his affection, more like, but that's hardly an appropriate on duty thought.) 

Jessamine stands waiting for him, balanced easily on the (tiny, deadly,  _sharp_ ) blades of her skates with her hands on her hips, and what can he do but his best to stand? 

Predictably, he's not standing for long--he makes it to his feet and then they're sliding out from under him with a  _whomp_  that he feels is probably a little too dramatic for the situation. Of course, he may think that mostly because of the way Jessamine bursts into peals of laughter, but. Sitting firmly lodged in a snowdrift, he considers whether or not he wants to try again. He's done lots of ridiculous things for Jessamine over the years. Whatever dignity he once thought he'd possessed is long dead and probably better off that way, but he's not sure that this is a situation wherein he needs to prove  _exactly_  how dead it is. 

He's made up his mind that he'll  _not_  die on this hill, he misses his boots already, and he's just finished glaring at the skates when a hand neatly inserts itself into his line of vision. It's slender and unscarred and he would know it anywhere--he hadn't planned on sighing, but well. Here they are, and as he reaches out work-roughened fingers to take the hand of his Empress, he definitely sighs. Glancing up into her amused eyes, he gingerly makes his way to his feet (though by the time he reaches full height he's clutching at both her hands to maintain his balance) once more, fighting back the urge to curse under his breath. 

After what seems like an eternity, but is probably in all actuality only a few seconds he's standing more or less on his own power, and he takes the incentive to flick his fingers towards the still-watching guards, dismissing them back to their regular duties. Pursing his lips against the effort of not overbalancing to compensate for the tiny gesture, he turns his attention back to Jessamine. 

"So--there's a path." 

Jessamine just grins wickedly at him, and then she's towing him along, and it's all he can do to keep his feet--he lost his heart long ago, and the devil woman knows it.


End file.
